One Helluva Night
by seh314
Summary: Bella's friends Alice and Rosalie drag her to the new club in town.    Though Bella doesn't want to go, she knows she will enjoy a girls' night out.    But she doesn't expect to meet a guy who is going to turn her girls' night out into one helluva night!


My girlfriends Alice and Rosalie invited me to go out with them one Saturday night. That hot new club, Eclipse, had just opened and it was ladies' night. I was not really into the club scene, but once I had run out of excuses and they still did not stop bugging me, I unwillingly gave in.

When Saturday night rolled around, the girls came over to my apartment to help me get ready. The two of them always looked perfect with hardly any effort at all. I, on the other hand, needed a little more time.

Rosalie painted my nails and toenails as Alice did my hair and make-up. As I admired their handiwork in the mirror, I could hear them giggling and rummaging through my closet.

They emerged with a mini dress that I had never worn (the tags were still attached) and a pair of stilettos I had almost broken my ankle in the last time I tried to even walk around my bedroom wearing them. Reluctantly, I shimmied into the dress and strapped on the heels. Rose and Alice clapped and squealed at how "sexy I looked".

"You're getting laid tonight!" Alice shrieked. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew she was probably right. Alice was always very intuitive.

When our cab pulled up outside of the club, I could tell it was already packed. After we paid the driver, Alice and Rosalie scrambled out of the car, dragging me along with them.

The girls decided to hit the dance floor first. In those heels I knew it wasn't a good idea, but I followed them out under the flashing lights anyway. After a few songs of girl on girl grinding, Rosalie disappeared with a tall, muscled, dark-haired man. Alice shook her head, grinning. "She won't be back anytime soon," she yelled to me over the music.

Alice and I walked over to the bar and ordered or margaritas. As the bartender handed us our drinks I noticed he had dark blond, shaggy hair. Alice was looking up at him through her lashes with flirty eyes as she sipped her margarita. I rolled my eyes and turned around on my stool to lean my back against the bar.

For a few minutes, I sat there just like that staring at the throng of people on the dance floor. I was trying to block out the flirtatious giggles of my pixie-like best friend. I almost caught the guy's name. It was… Jackson? No… Jasper. And apparently he was "off in thirty."

As I was scanning the crowd, I saw a guy who was quite possibly _the_ sexiest man I had ever seen. Hell! Maybe he was the sexiest ever to exist! He had bronze hair that was neatly messy and I could see the ripped abs beneath the tight black t-shirt. He was dancing between two other girls and I realized I had absolutely nothing on them.

_You're so stupid, Bella! _I thought to myself. _He's never going to look your way! Not with those two bombshells grinding on him._

Then he did.

As his eyes met mine, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He gave me a sexy smirk and I knew I had been caught staring. After the song, he excused himself from the girls and started walking toward me.

I looked to my side for Alice, and realized she was gone. She had moved down a few barstools to give me some privacy. She waggled her fingers and winked at me as the sexy stranger walked up.

"Can I get you a refill?" he asked with a smile.

I was immediately dazzled. Finally, I managed to choke out "Yes, please."

He chuckled. "Jasper! I need a margarita for this beautiful woman."

I felt myself blush again. "You know him?" I asked to divert his attention from the redness of my cheeks.

"Yes," he said as he slid onto the barstool next to me. "And I also know Emmett, the guy your little voluptuous blonde friend disappeared with."

I laughed. "That was Rosalie," I told him. Then, jabbing a thumb over my shoulder, I said, "The little hyperactive pixie over there is Alice."

He glanced over my shoulder and waved, "She's cute," he said matter-of-factly. "Jasper has taken a liking to her. Are you gonna drink your margarita before it melts?" I looked over to see that Jasper had replaced my empty glass while I was busy not paying attention.

"And your name?" he asked as I took a sip.

"Bella," I told him. "Bella Swan."

"Short for Isabella, I assume?" he asked. "Beautiful name."

I smiled. "Thanks. But you can just call me Bella."

"Well, Bella, I'm Edward Cullen," he stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The two of us sat at the bar like that for the God knows how long. I found out that he had just moved into town and was finishing up his degree at the local university.

After a few more drinks, Edward asked, "You wanna dance?"

"My feet are killing me in these heels Edward!" I giggled. The giggling was definitely alcohol-induced.

Edward chuckled. He put his hands on my right knee, slowly gliding them down my calf to my ankle to unfasten my shoe. Then he did the same with my other leg. Taking both stilettos in his hands, he called Jasper over.

"Put these somewhere safe," he told him and handed my shoes over. "We're going to dance." He took my hand and gently helped me off my barstool, then led me out to the dance floor.

"I'm a horrible dancer," I warned him.

"Just don't think about it," he told me. "Just let the music move you."

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved with him. Being this close, I could smell his cologne on his t-shirt. God, did he smell good. And the way his hips were moving on mine were making me want to do more than just dance.

After we danced face-to-face for a little while, Edward turned me around to where my back was to him. He pressed his hips into me and I began to grind my ass on him. I heard him groan as he held me tighter. Through his jeans, I could feel his erection growing.

He leaned down and nibbled my ear. "Wanna go to my place?" he whispered seductively. Without a moment's hesitation I grabbed his hand and made my way through the crowd.

I stopped to get my shoes from Jasper, who was now sitting on a barstool next to Alice.

"Told you so," she winked at me. "See you tomorrow."

Edward hailed a cab and we both clambered in. I was giggling at Edward as he kissed me in the back seat. The cab driver glanced in his rear view mirror and looked at me a little too long.

Edward tapped on his shoulder and said, "Hey buddy, I'm not paying you to stare at my girlfriend," I snorted with laughter. _Girlfriend! Puh-lease! _Edward smirked at me, then continued, "We're both a little drunk and horny so if you could just pay attention to the road and get us to my apartment ASAP that'd be great, thanks."

With that, he turned back to me. He hitched my legs up onto his lap and started kissing my neck. I ran my hands through his thick, silky hair, trying to keep myself relatively calm. That was not an easy feat considering where I was going and what I would be doing there. Not to mention all the alcohol.

The cab pulled up outside of Edward's building and he threw the driver a wad of cash.

"Keep the change!" he yelled as we scrambled out of the backseat.

We hurried inside and waited for the elevator. Unfortunately, there were other people in the elevator with us so we had to act appropriately. When we reached the fifth floor, we hurried out the doors.

Edward led me down the hall and fumbled with his keys when we got to his apartment. He opened the door and held out his arm. "Ladies first."

I walked inside and he shut the door behind us. Immediately, I was pinned to the wall. He pressed his lips against mine hungrily. I tangled my fingers in his hair and kissed him back greedily. He put his hands on my thighs and hoisted my legs to his waist. The only thing holding me against the wall was his body. I could feel his erection pressing his jeans against my wet center.

He ran his hands up under my dress and quickly pulled it over my head, leaving me in my strapless silk black and pink bra with matching thong.

"Mmmm," he groaned as he ran his tongue up my cleavage.

I whimpered as he continued to lick and kiss the skin around my bra as he thrust his hips into my own. Placing his hands under my ass, he pulled me away from the wall and carried me to his bedroom, our lips never separating.

He laid me down on the bed and quickly stripped to his boxers. I crawled across the bed and grabbed the waistband of his underwear to pull them down before he had a chance, freeing his erection.

And I must say it was very impressive.

I took him in my hands and began to slide my palms up and down his length, twisting as I went. He was moaning with pleasure. When I took his tip into my mouth he growled. I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue around him all at once. Looking up at him, I could see he had his head tilted back and eyes closed, mouth gaping.

Not wanting him to come before I had pleasure for myself, I selfishly pulled away from him and grinned. He growled again and pushed me back onto the bed.

He skillfully unhooked my bra and threw it to the side. He took one hard nipple into his mouth and I moaned loudly. He nipped at it with his teeth at the same time that he was kneading my other breast.

"Get in now," I moaned into his hair. I could hardly contain myself.

He looked up at me as he trailed kisses down my chest and belly, then he pulled my thong off and tossed it to the floor. Without warning he ran his tongue through my wet folds.

I screamed. "More, please Edward!"

He slid two fingers into me and pumped them in and out as he sucked and nipped at my clit. He stopped plunging his fingers into me to wiggle them on that most sensitive area inside. I cried out.

"Edward if you don't put your cock in me right now…" I couldn't finish the thought. I had never experienced sexual pleasure of this intensity in my life!

He rose up to his knees and grabbed my trembling thighs, pulling my body to him. He took his dick in his hand and rubbed it in the wetness of my pussy. I shivered with anticipation.

"Yeah you like that don't you?" he smirked that sexy, panty-dropping smirk. "You want me to go in?"

"Please!" I whined.

With one quick thrust he was in. I threw my head back in a silent scream. He pulled my legs up onto his shoulders as he thrusted hard and fast. I was moaning uncontrollably at this point. Then he took his thumb and began rubbing circles on my clit.

"Oh God, Edward!" I whimpered. "That feels so good."

He pulled out of me and I thought I was going to cry.

"No!" I sat up. "What are you doing?"

He grinned and flipped me over to my stomach. He pulled my ass back into the air and shoved his cock back into my pussy.

"Oh fuck!" I screamed as his balls slapped against my clit.

He leaned forward on my back and started biting at my neck and playing with my tits. God that felt so good. Every once in a while he would slap my ass, eliciting another squeal from me.

"Edward, I think I'm gonna come," I told him.

"Good," he started thrusting harder and faster.

My arms went weak as my orgasm ripped through my trembling body. I buried my face into his pillow and let out an ear piercing scream. When I felt him pulsing inside me, I knew that he too had climaxed.

Edward pulled out of me and we both lay on his bed, completely spent. He curled himself around me and I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
